


Never Going Back

by logiewankenobi



Series: Drabbles/Ficlets [4]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M, Mistakes, Unrequinted Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall wants Logan back, but Logan has a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Going Back

Logan stumbled back in shock, the punch jarring him. He hadn't expected it at all. He also hadn't expected the person that had delivered the punch. He looked back at Kendall. Kendall had tears in his eyes, breathing hard, like he was using everything he had not to punch him again. "You...fucking...bastard..." It was funny, those had been the last words Kendall had said to him when they had broken up years ago, before college, before the split, before everything. And they were being yelled at his face again, like he was the one that had done everything wrong.  
"...Kendall...."  
"You know what I have gone through the last four years!? Do you know what I've been suffering from!?",Kendall was shaking, fists clenched, "FOUR FUCKING YEARS!"  
Logan stayed quiet, not sure how to react. Kendall was the one that had made them break up, had left first so he had just done what he needed to. He left too. He went to school. Tried to move on. And he was to be blamed?  
"Kendall-"  
"I haven't been able to do anything since you left...I haven't been able to...do anything..." He looked miserable, lost, hopeless. Logan felt bad and for a moment he was about to blame himself. But then remembered that he wasn't at fault. That Kendall was the one that did it all.  
Logan shook his head, "...what...are you doing? You...you got upset...yelled at me...broke up with me...and you're mad that I left?" He shook his head. Kendall looked at him, a bit surprised, "Huh?"  
"Kendall...it's been four years...I've moved on...because you told me too...",the brunette felt bad for everything, But he couldn't just drop everything in his life for Kendall. Not again.  
"...Kendall...I'm engaged...I'm moving...actually going to become a doctor like I want to...."  
The horror on Kendall's face was almost too much. Kendall stared at him, not sure what to say or do.  
"...look....we can talk...we can be friends...but I can't stop everything for you like I used to...I have a life...a life I love...",Logan sighed, "...I have to go...." Kendall looked down, processing what he was being said to him. He clenched his fists, trying to calm himself, not do something stupid, but he knew he would. They both knew. Logan sighed, "...Kendall....I'm sorry..." He turned and walked off, leaving Kendall alone.  
Kendall watched him walk off, heart shattering, not sure what to do.


End file.
